


A Hunter's Tale

by BBQ



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBQ/pseuds/BBQ
Summary: A tale of a Hunter who experiences their first night in Yharnam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time creating a Fan fiction of any sort, so some constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

The rickety carriage slowly rattles against the mossy cobbles of the road towards Yharnam. You look out of the dusty window to your right, seeing the forest of dead trees, as well as dark, angry rain clouds above, and you can hear the heavy pattering of rain on the carriage. The driver of said carriage is hunched over, perhaps in an attempt to use his shoulders as some sort of protection from the rain; to no avail. 

You have heard tales of the miraculous "blood healing" in Yharnam, and although conventional methods had helped ease your suffering, they did not stop the mysterious illness you had contracted altogether. So, with no other option left, as the illness would kill you at some point (according to the doctors, at least), you had set out for Yharnam. You supposed it would be possible for new blood to help, however you tried not to get your hopes too high. Your family had wished you luck on your journey, and had given you some money as well as food, although neither lasted you long. You thought of your little sister, and how happy she'd be when you came back home. You hadn't the heart to tell her of your illness, you wouldn't be able to bear her heartbreak. The sun was beginning to set in the sky, and you saw the beautiful oranges and yellows on the horizon. A stark contrast to the unsightly forest surrounding you. 

As you wished to see ahead, you pushed your head out of the window, which quickly lead to you getting drenched neck up. However, you could see Yharnam ahead of you. An aura of despair and dread seemed to emanate from the city, as the looming towers glared down at you with hateful eyes. You shivered, partly due to the cold, and wished you were able to just go home. Alas, the carriage continued onward, the driver seemingly unnerved by the dark city. You stuck your head back into the partly dry interior of the carriage, and pulled out a small badge your father had given you as a child. It was small, and resembled a curved blade; you kept it on you at all times. You thought back to when you were young, maybe 6 or 7, and remember your father leaving home. He wished to see the world, and uncover its mysteries. As you were a child, you begged to go with him. All he did was chuckle and tell you that, one day, you could join him on a journey. It amazed you how he could be so "awesome", as your sister put it. Although it was obviously supposed to be worn, you could do some damage with it if it were used properly, although no where near big enough to do cause any significant injuries, but you had cut yourself on it once or twice. There was some writing on it too, and you had presumed it was in some ancient language, as no one you knew could understand it.

You were taken from your thoughts of your badge as you realised the carriage had come to a halt. You presumed you were at your destination, and pushed open the wooden door of the carriage. Once you had stepped out, the driver told you he could go no further. Although you inquired as to why you couldn't go further, all he said was "I want no part with what goes on in that city. Most folks don't come out of it. You best start walkin', 'cause I ain't going no further." You sighed, done up your coat, and began to walk. "Oh, and before ya go", the driver said, "avoid takin' their blood. Makes people mad, they say." You thanked him for his good advice, and began to walk towards Yharnam. 

In hindsight, you wish you had followed his advice.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the City of Yharnam, and get some blood of your own.

After a short time walking, you found yourself at an old, decrepit metal gate. It looked like it hadn't been used for a long time. Considering the power that Yharnam had once seemed to have, you were surprised that there was no grand entrance for tourists and travelers; if the city received any, of course. If you were a traveler this would have been the last place you would've considered to visit, as it wasn't very inviting. You decided it was time to enter, and pushed on the heavy gate. Although it only took you a few seconds, it felt as if you were pushing that gate for ages. Once through said gate, you were greeted with what seemed to be an apothecary or worn down clinic. You walked over the well-worn cobbles and tried to read a sign next to the main door; unfortunately it was written in some strange language, and you had no idea what it said.

You knocked on the large wooden door at the entrance of the building, and waited. And waited. And waited. No answer. You knocked harder. No answer once more. You let out a sigh, and tried the door handle. It opened with no resistance. At once the chemical smell of medicine and herbs invaded your nostrils, causing you to double back slightly. Once you had recovered from the assault on your sense of smell, you walked in. Old floorboards creaked below you, and you could see many old surgery tables, some of which had been stained a sickly brown in old blood. You took your eyes away from the tables and to the numerous shelves full of concoctions, medicines and herbs. You continued through the building, none of which was unaccessable due to locks. You had expected the place to be locked tight, but not a single door was locked, or even closed for that matter. 

As you were making your way through the building, seeing nothing but shelves full of medicine and blood-stained tables, you heard a faint humming. You were taken aback at first, but worked up the courage to investigate the sound. You were slowly drawing closer and closer to the source of the noise, and was eventually met with a closed wooden door. Whomever was humming was on the opposite side, you were sure of it. You knocked lightly upon the door, and - to your surprise - a seemingly elderly man on a wheelchair answered the door. He wore a red hat and garb, with a golden chain across his chest. You were unnerved by his unusual appearance, but the most unnerving thing about him was his lack of eyes.

"Ah, you must be the visitor, correct? Welcome to Yharnam! What brings you here?" The man said. "I have heard tale of the miraculous blood healing of Yharnam, which I seek. Can you aid me?" You reply. "Oh, blood healing, you say? Yes, I can definitely help you with that." He says with a low chuckle. He leads you into the room he is in, which is no different from the others in the building: bloodied tables and shelves. You directs you to a table, on which you lie. You inform him of the illness you suffer from, and its symptoms, as he readied a blood bag, IV and pole. "Well, you've come to the right place.  Yharnam is the home of blood ministration. You need only unravel its mystery. But, where's an outsider like yourself to begin? Easy, with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own. But before that, you'll need a contract. If you wish to change your mind about all this; then now is the time to do so. But I've yet to have any visitors who've changed their mind when they have already come so far." 

Your thoughts drifted back to the carriage driver, and his warning. You knew that blood transfusions could cause immunology reactions or infections, but you'd never heard of blood driving one mad. You assured the man that you were certain that this is what you wished. However, you did question him about your blood type and how that would affect the transfusion. "Blood type?", he replied, "Oh, you needn't worry about that. Here in Yharnam, we don't worry ourselves with 'blood type'. Yharnam blood can be taken by all who wish to receive it. Now, you'll need to fill in this contract. You'll likely pass out during the transfusion, but don't fret, that's normal for Yharnam blood."

He handed you a slightly crumpled piece of paper, and you listed off your weight, gender, etc. Once you were done, you handed back the contract, as he called it, back to him. He gave a toothy grin as you did so. "Good", he said, "All signed and sealed. Now let's begin the transfusion." You fidgeted slightly as pulled the pole towards your right side. He seemed to sense your anxiety about the situation, despite your reassurance. 

"Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this story! I have no idea how long it will last but, in the mean time, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I am just going to up date this as and when I would like to (Don't worry that'll be frequently).


	3. A Confrontation with a Beast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake in the town of Yharnam after your blood transfusion, and begin to realize the danger you are in.

You awoke in the small room. You were still on a surgical table and still with the IV in your arm. The room was dark. As you let your eyes slowly adjust, you sensed something to your left. You stared to your left, and were met with a pool of crimson blood. Your thoughts darted to the man in the wheelchair, and wondered whether the blood belonged to him. You looked to your right, looking for the man. Nothing but shelves and tables. What on earth happened? Panic began to grow in your mind, as you once again turned your gaze to your left. Your eyes widened as a horrific beast began to rise from the grisly pool. Once it had half emerged, you could see the power it held. It was completely covered in blood; hair matted to its body. You looked it in the eye. Nothing but darkness glared back. You witnessed it continue to rise, as it opened its disgusting maw, you could see its knife-like teeth and grotesque tongue. Fear had begun to envelop your mind, as it slowly began to approach you.

It lifted one of its repulsive arms, bearing its absurdly long and sharp claws, and held one up to your throat. Despite it being a beast, you could sense its blood lust and hunger. You were about to let out a guttural cry, when the beast was suddenly engulfed in flames. You felt the golden heat on your body, as the beast frantically drew its arm away from you and desperately tried to put itself out. It seemed like an eternity before it finally died, falling back into the pool of blood from where it emerged. Your whole body shook with fear. You stared at the corpse, unable to take your eyes away from it. Even the sheer amount of fear and adrenaline running through your system wasn't enough to keep you from passing out once again. What on Earth was in this blood? 

Once you'd awoken, you were alone, with a sullied bandage around your arm where the IV once was. You needed to leave, and fast. You quickly got off of the bloodied table and ran for the door you had entered the room in. Locked. You cursed, and made for the other door on the other side of the room. You slowly pushed it open, a small stab of pain going up your right arm. Once you had opened the worn door, you were met with an old set of stairs. You cautiously made your way down, trying not to make a sound, as if it would alert some other unsightly beast. As you reached the bottom of the staircase, you cast your gaze to another horrific monstrosity, devouring some poor man at the end of the room, unsurprisingly full of tables and shelves. You could hear the ripping of flesh from where you stood, frozen with fear, but it seemed immersed in its meal, and hadn't yet noticed you.

There was no way you could beat that  __thing in a battle, so you decided you best option was to try and outrun it. And so, you began to run towards the beast.


	4. Yharnamites.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the cursed citizens of Yharnam. Hopefully you will get some answers to your endless questions.

As you ran towards the beast, the old floorboards underfoot creaked loudly. You picked up your pace towards the beast. Almost immediately after hearing the floorboards, the beast ripped itself from its meal and fixed its eyes on you. Pure adrenaline and fear pushed you on wards towards the wooden door at the end of the room. The beast roared at you, and began to bound towards you; it caught up to you almost immediately and tackled you. You were stomach down, face pressed against the wooden floorboards. The weight of the monster pushed you down, stopping you from escaping further towards the door, which was almost within reach. You could feel the beast's rancid breath on your back, the stench of it invading your nostrils. As you felt the beast's head slwoly get closer and closer to your exposed neck, you let out a guttural cry, hoping that someone, anyone was near. 

Luckily for you, there was. You heard someone burst through the door only an arms reach away. He appeared to be an average man, with a black top hat and old, yellow clothing, with a large, black beard. "Cursed Beast!" he cried, as he burst through the door and sliced the beast above you with an axe. The beast growled, as it backed off of your body. You quickly scrambled to you feet, now covered in rancid beast blood, and ran towards the man. He kept the beast at bay using the axe, and ordered you to go through the door. Doing as you were told, you ran outside onto the cobbles. 

So many things hit all of your senses at once, but the most prominent thing was the large crowd of people outside, all of which holding pitchforks and torches. Some were even in wheelchairs! Not only that, but you were also met with the stench of the city and the people itself; although it didn't surprise you, considering they were covered in all sorts of blood, form God knows where. The city loomed over you, with its gargantuan towers and buildings, some were leaning and others were strewn about where they could fit. You were interrupted from your thoughts of the city and it's townsfolk by an old woman in a wheelchair. "You there", she said in a scratchy voice, "get over here before you get your behind ripped off!"

You followed her instructions and quickly made your way towards her and the crowd. They pushed you back behind them as the man that saved your life came flew out of the building, his head ripped clean off. The beast quickly came bounding out behind him. All of the townsfolk shouted and screamed at the beast, poking it with torches and pitchforks. It slashed randomly back at them. Two villagers bravely charged the beast, driving pitchforks deep into its chest. It roared and howled, trying to slash back at the villagers, but they were too quick. They dodged backwards, pulling their pitchforks out back with them. The beast roared once more, as a blonde woman, who seemed a bit younger than you, pushed her way through the mob. With one clean slash, she cleaved the beast's head clean off, and the beast collapsed to the floor, hard.

You blinked, amazed at her effectiveness in killing it. She stared dead at you.

"Outsider, you should leave; if you don't want to end up like him, that is." The woman said, gesturing to the poor man on the cobbles.

Once she had made her way back into the crowd, you realised that the entirety of it had their eyes glued solely on you. You opened your mouth to speak, but was too dumbfounded at the previous events to do so. You swallowed hard, and announced your name, as well as thanking the villagers for their help. "Yeah, you should be thankful!", one shouted. After that, the rest of the villagers began to shout at you as well.

"After all, Arthur died for you!"

"Leave this town!"

"Cursed outsider!"

You stepped back slowly, eyes darting here and their for an escape. "Oh look, the outsider's scared!" someone shouted. You continued to back away. 

"Enough!" the blonde woman shouted, looking at you. "He's learnt his lesson. I doubt he will be here come sunrise anyway. Let's end the hunt here, and bury those we've lost." With this, the villagers began to filter out of the small courtyard you were in, but not before shouting some more insults. You stood still, glued to the spot, both with exhaustion and fear. Eventually, all that was left was you and the woman from before.

You gulped as she began to approach you.

 


	5. The woman with blue eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Woman confronts you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being away for so long! I haven't been able to find time to update this story with all of my schoolwork, I have my main exams coming up. However, I've rediscovered Bloodborne, and have gotten some inspiration, and now know where I want this story to head. I hope we can all stick with it (myself included)!

Her eyes flared with a burning hatred as she approached you. Despite being ever-so-slightly taller than you, she seemed to dwarf you entirely. Your palms were sweaty with anticipation. In a harsh tone, she said “Yharnamites don’t take kindly to outsiders. Get yourself gone, before you end up in the same sorry state as Arthur.” Her eyes flicked to where Arthur lay, and then back to you. She let out a long, deep sigh; her voice took a more gentle tone, but only slightly. “Unless you wish to stay in this city. If so, then at least help me clean up your mess. I can sympathize with your situation somewhat, being an outsider myself.”

At first you were surprised to hear this, considering what she had said before, but on closer inspection, it was obvious she wasn’t native to this area. In stark contrast to those living here now, she had a much more pale complexion, a more slender figure, and looked much younger than all others you had seen. In addition to her striking blonde hair. her eyes were a shining blue, with rather thin eyebrows, creased in frustration, a button nose and, currently, pursed lips. Her clothes were different too. While everyone else were wearing somewhat simple, Victorian clothing, hers seemed much more ornate, with red lining on the inside and wonderful patterns lining the outside of her long coat. She wore a simple gray undercoat and thick, sturdy-looking high boots, reaching just under her knees, tied at multiple places, and with gloves of a similar look. The leather contrasted, but not unpleasantly, with the silky look of her other garments. You took all of this in with a mere glance, whereas mere hours ago it would’ve taken significantly longer. Perhaps the blood had truly made an effect?

Nevertheless, your current situation pried you from these observations. “Right. It’s the least I can do. Where should I place Arthur?” You glanced over to where he lay. That man had saved your life, you should at least make sure he has a proper send off. “Choose a coffin that isn’t locked,” she said, dismissively, “He was a good man, but it’s the beast I’m more concerned about.” What would she need with that thing? You wondered, as you slowly approached the ragged corpse of Arthur. Clearly, he had put up a fight before he was beheaded, as he had several slash marks upon his hands and chest. None of the cuts were clean, and looked incredibly rough and torn; the beheading blow included. You grimaced, wondering how many of these beasts you would encounter in your stay here. You made a short attempt at picking him up, failed, and then proceeded to drag him to the nearest coffin that wasn’t constricted with chains and locks.

The woman looked at you with disdain.

“Pitiful, really.”


End file.
